This invention relates to a message transmission, reception and processing apparatus comprising a set of peripheral units such as a tape reader, tape punch, printer, magnetic storage VDU etc., to facilitate operator-machine conversation and to increase the performance of the apparatus itself, for example by processing messages, completing texts, automatically filing texts, transmission and reception of images, and electronic mailing.
Teleprinter apparatuses of this general type are known in which peripheral units controlled by a central unit are used. The number of complexity of the peripheral units must however be limited in that their operation is a burden on the central unit. Moreover, this has the priority problem of controlling the line conversations.
The object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which is effectively controlled both for performing the essential message transmission and reception functions, and for executing more sophisticated operations directed towards improving its operational facilities.